ever_after_high_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper Pan
Pepper Pan is the son of Peter Pan and Tiger Lily from Disney's recollection of J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan. He is meant to take over his father's role. He is a Royal. Personality Pepper is a bold and adventurous spirit. He enjoys meeting others and trying new things. Though Pepper is affable, he is also quite a mischievous trickster who enjoys pulling pranks. He's rather ditzy at times, but he makes up for it with his optimism and loyalty. Pepper is very good at keeping secrets, though he also loves gossip and getting tangled up in dramatic situations. He doesn't mind being mistaken for a girl and doesn't bother to correct those who believe that he is. When wronged, he is more likely to fall into sorrow rather than anger, quickly hiding himself away and giving the 'silent treatment' to those who gravely upset him. He can seem like a flirt at times toward both males and females, though he's actually rather oblivious to romance. History By the time that Peter Pan was meant to produce an heir, he had fallen in love with Tiger Lily. Together, the two decided to age together for a few years so that they could become old enough to produce a child. Afterward, Pepper was born. Pepper was raised in Neverland by his two parents, where he was given a great amount of freedom to play and explore. Having recently arrived at Ever After High, Pepper is rather intrigued by the new crowd that surrounds him. Relationships Peter Pan- Peter Pan is Pepper's father, who raised his son in Neverland with the intentions of making him the best hero he could be. Tiger Lily- Tiger Lily is Pepper's mother. While Peter was the one who taught Pepper the most about his legact, his mother was the one who truly inspired Pepper to become brave in the face of danger. She also taught him how to be proper in the presence of important company. The Next Tiger Lily- The next Tiger Lily is Pepper's sibling. More details on their relationship will be revealed once the next Tiger Lily is created. Tinker Bell- Tinker Bell is, in a way, Pepper's godmother(making her a literal 'fairy godmother'). The two aren't extremely close, but they run into each other a lot because of how close she is to his father. The Lost Boys & The Mermaids- Pepper 'grew up' alongside the Lost Boys, and he thinks of them as rather close friends, or perhaps as younger brothers. As for the mermaids of Neverland, Pepper thinks of a few of them as somewhat distant sisters. Tick-Tock the Crocodile- Pepper loved to tease the crocodile before he came to Ever After High. While the relationship between them seems volatile, they're actually rather good friends, as shown by how the crocodile trusts Pepper with his son, Click-Clack. Bellamy Jolie- Bellamy Jolie is Pepper's roommate, as well as his BFFA. Lately, however, Pepper's been feeling that there might be something more between them than just friendship, and he's not certain how to feel about that. Sandy Triton- Sandy Triton is Pepper's other BFFA. Click-Clack the Crocodile- Click-Clack is Pepper's pet crocodile, and the son of Tick-Tock. Active Usage The character of Pepper Pan is actively used in the following roleplays: *[https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Ever-After-High-Extremes/145272/%7CEver After High: Extremes] *[https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Ever-After-High-Unlock-Your-Destiny/146037/%7CEver After High: Unlock Your Destiny] Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Heroes Category:Sophomores Category:Disney